Through the Eyes of a Stranger
by Touch of Grey
Summary: Osiris-centric. The story of Osiris, from beginning to end, as seen by someone quite close to him. OC. This is both my 50th piece and my swan song. Not that its the last thing I'm going to post, its just one of the most satisfying things I've ever written
1. Through the Eyes of a Stranger

**Through the Eyes of a Stranger**

"Hey, kid, you okay?"

Not bothering to lift his bruised body from the stone floor of his cell, Amon Tomaz instead cracked open an eye. Crouched beside the bars of his- let's face it- cage, was a girl maybe a year older than he was himself, and she was holding a bowl. Upon seeing him move, the girl hurriedly shoved the bowl through the bars.

"Its just instant macaroni and cheese, but I figure that it's still better than the three squares of nothin' you've been getting. By the way, I'm Katherine Morgan, from South Africa."

Amon paused between bites of the glorious food to mumble, "Amon Tomaz, Egypt."

"Here, its antiseptic. We don't treat those cuts soon, they'll get infected and you'll be in for some _serious_ oozing."

Amon studied the young woman who had taken it upon herself to be his caretaker.

"Don't you work for Intergang?" Katherine smirked.

"Nah, I faked it. As long as I steal what they want and don't question anything, Whisper doesn't get suspicious." She giggled.

"What?" she laughed again.

"Well, my dad used to say that if mother moved us to Egypt, I'd join a pack of street vermin and become a thief. Oh daddy dear, how clairvoyant you are!" seeing Amon's confused look, she added, "My parents got divorced when I was eight. Mother had family living in Cairo, so we moved in with them. I was twelve when Intergang stole me away, and I've been faking them out ever since." She sighed. "I'd run away, but I'm pretty sure that my mother is dead, and I don't really have any marketable skills to live off of. I'm a heck of a good actress though, aren't I? Maybe I'll go to Hollywood and get famous." She finished swabbing his wounds.

"So why don't you just go?" Amon asked, examining his clean scores. Katherine grinned.

"Because then I'd be leaving all the helpless little kids like you to face Whisper's wrath for me, and I'm not _that_ cruel."

But he could see that her smile was false. This kind girl _deserved_ to be able to live her dreams. He only hoped that she would survive long enough to get the chance.

"Ohh, what have they _done_ to you?!"

Tears streamed down her face as Katherine knelt by his side. Standing quickly, she determinedly rushed for her first aid kit, running head first into a guard.

"So you _have_ been helping this rebel!" his smile was one of sadistic glee. "You _know_ what Whisper lets us do to _traitors_…"

She was rising up, up to greet the heavens. There was a bright light calling out to her…but someone else called louder.

"Katherine! Katherine! Kate! Please, please don't die!" Osiris looked back and forth between his sister and his new brother. "You must save her! She was the light in this terrible place, a goddess in her own right!"

Isis regarded the prone form sadly. The girl was beyond saving; she'd been beaten to the edge of death, and was losing the will to hold on.

She could see it now, the land of the ancient ones. Gods and goddesses spilled from their temples to greet her, welcoming one who is so undeserving into their hearts. A great, cat-like woman parted the crowd like the sea, and Katherine kneeled before the goddess Bast.

"Katherine Morgan, that you are here means that you are meant for great things yet to come. Atem!" a black cat streaked out of her temple home, bowing before the goddess.

"Yes, my goddess Bast?" he purred. She pointed to Katherine.

"Go with this young one, this goddess to be. Rise, Katherine Morgan, and speak my name. You are now and forevermore my champion, Bastet!"

Katherine stood shakily, her voice barely a whisper among the booming tones of the Egyptian pantheon.

"Almighty Bast."

The change was instantaneous. Her soul was forcibly flung from paradise, her mortal body rising off the ground to meet it. Atem, cat-priest of the great goddess, padded nimbly after her, landing on the stone floor of the Intergang hideout. No one noticed his presence, however, for they were all still focused on Katherine.

When her soul returned to her, the young woman had undergone a transformation. Her long, pale limbs had strengthened and become as brown as the sands, her dusty red hair was now vibrant, as if it glowed with the setting sun, and her large grey eyes were now flecked with gold, appearing more catlike than human. Her tattered rags had also vanished, replaced instead with the regal garb of a high priestess. Osiris stared in awe at his friend, who was so much more now than she'd once been.

"Katherine?" he asked cautiously, inching closer to her. Her eyes fixed on him, seeming to stare through to his very soul.

And then she smiled, and all his apprehension vanished.

"You're alright!" he cried joyfully, picking her up and twirling around. Katherine giggled and shrieked, pushing at his arms.

"I'm more than alright! And, ow, you're _hurting _me!" Osiris loosened his grip. "Much better. _Look_ at you, Amon! You're like, like, Black Adam Junior or something!" seeming to notice the other pair for the first time, she bowed her head. "It is an honor to be in your presence, sir."

Osiris laughed, finally setting her down. "I'm Osiris now, Katherine."

A small voice spoke up from the floor. "She is no longer Katherine Morgan, young one. This girl is now the champion of the mighty Bast. She is the demigoddess, Bastet!" Atem hopped gracefully onto her shoulder. "And I am her guide, Atem, the highest priest of Lady Bast's temple." Bastet and Osiris looked at the feline. Atem looked back.

"Stop staring at me, it's rude."

The teens jumped, then hastily looked away. Black Adam looked away as well, trying not to laugh.

"Let us return to Kahndaq, I'm certain that my palace has room for a young goddess and her familiar."

There are many things that constitute bad etiquette, and hugging a king was probably one of them.

"So, what do you suppose happened to me?"

As Osiris showed off a few of his new powers, Bastet watched from the balcony. He looped back, startling a few birds before stopping to hover before her. He held out his hand.

"Never mind that now, dear goddess. Fly with me." Bastet giggled.

"You _know_ I cannot! And I refuse to be carried again; it's so very undignified."

Osiris pushed against his forehead with the heels of his hands. Then he smiled.

Landing on the balcony itself, he caught Bastet in a warm embrace.

"I'm so glad that you continue to live, my friend. You were my light in those dark times, and I cannot bear the thought of losing you."

Bastet hugged him back, her face fitting in the curve of his neck and shoulder. She never noticed their feet leaving the ground.

Though she _did_ notice the bird squawking by her ear.

"Osiris!" Bastet screeched, digging her claws into his arm. The teen winced, but did not relent.

"I am not _carrying_ you, Bastet! You are carrying yourself. I am simply supporting you." A sharp set of teeth sank into his shoulder. "-but I could always put you back down."

They landed in Isis' newly-finished gardens, Bastet immediately tearing herself away from Osiris to perch gingerly on a rock. She glared at him, then licked the back of her hand and ran it over her flyaway hair. "That wasn't _nice_, Osiris." He hung his head.

"I'm sorry-"

"But it was also quite enjoyable. I'd love to fly with you again some time." His face brightened as Bastet slid off her rock to nuzzle his arm affectionately. "Just _ask_ first."

She could hear them talking in hushed tones outside her door.

Isis was worried about her brother and for once, Adam could not find a solution to the problem. She opened the door.

"He's _lonely_. Being around us is nice, but Osiris needs to be with people his own age as well. People that aren't jaded and cynical, as I am. Perhaps he should join the Teen Titans."

The rulers of Kahndaq blinked.

"Perhaps, perhaps you are correct. Shall I speak with him?" Bastet shook her head.

"Respectfully, Black Adam, no. Osiris needs to figure this out on his own." She bowed to the pair, returning to her quarters.

"My demigoddess?" Atem asked. Bastet waved him away. "As you wish. I will go prowl the halls now. If you need me, I will know."

Bastet crossed the room, going out onto her balcony. The moon was full tonight, and it shone brightly above her.

"Good evening, my goddess."

The moon seemed to be reflected in Osiris' smile as he appeared out of the darkness. Bastet clicked her tongue impatiently.

"_Demi_goddess, Osiris. Why are you out so late?" he shrugged.

"I couldn't sleep. It's too beautiful a night to waste it _sleeping,_ anyway." He landed on her balcony, walking into her rooms. Bastet sighed.

"Granted, but _must_ you fly? And why come here?" Osiris grinned.

"Would you prefer I climbed your trellis? I wanted to see you." His grin widened. "It's too beautiful a night to spend alone. Are you angry?"

Bastet thought of calling for her familiar, but stopped. This was the first time she'd been truly alone with her friend in weeks, could she really just throw it away?

"What is it you wanted, Osiris?" she sighed, leaning against the doorway. In an instant, Osiris had taken her hands in his, tugging her towards the night sky.

"Fly with me."

Bastet shook her head, glancing over her shoulder at her all-too-inviting bed.

"It's late, I'm tired, I don't want to," she protested weakly, allowing herself to be drawn upwards. "…fine, but you had better not drop me!" Osiris chuckled, tightening his arms around her waist.

"I promise that I will not. Don't just hide your face, Bastet! Look out on the world, see what I see."

Bastet slowly lifted her face from his chest, glancing around anxiously. The night was breathtakingly beautiful, mother moon gleaming above them like a shining beacon. It was actually quite an addictive feeling, soaring unaided through the night sky, supported only by another's arms.

The situation was unbearably romantic, and Bastet was growing nervous.

"Take me back." She said suddenly, and Osiris was so surprised that he complied without question. Her balcony came into sight, and Bastet practically leapt onto it. Osiris was confused.

"I had hoped that you might fly with me a bit longer this time. May I still stay here, with you?"

Bastet bit her lip. Would she dare? _Could _she? He was the best and only friend she'd ever had, was she willing to risk it all for the smidgen of attraction she was beginning to feel for him?

No, she was not.

"It would be best if you left now, Osiris. It is late, and I am tired." His smile drooped.

"Oh, alright then." Osiris leaned forward, brushing his lips against her cheek. "Goodnight, Bastet."

Her shock was almost palpable as he took off into the night, her hand coming up to rest shakily on her cheek. The spot his lips had touched almost burned, and felt as if it were a brand for all the world to see. In her heart, Bastet began to feel that smidgen of attraction growing into something larger and anchoring itself to her soul.

It felt like the beginning of the end.

Bastet cast a wary eye over Osiris' new "friend", the talking crocodile, Sobek. Atem bristled under her touch.

"My demigoddess, I do not trust that overgrown lizard. Its presence here is almost…forbidding." Bastet nodded slightly, hushing her familiar.

"I know, Atem. I too am suspicious of this abomination, but we must not say anything. Osiris has made a new friend, and I refuse to take it from him."

Sobek looked over at them. To anyone else, his next expression would seem to be a smile. To the champion of Bast, the flash of his dangerous pearly whites was a frightful warning. The coming of Sobek signaled perilous times ahead.

"Are you _sure_ you wish to do this, my lady?"

For once, Bastet ignored her familiar. "When shall we arrive, Isis?"

The woman goddess smiled at the girl in her husband's arms.

"Soon, Bastet. You know, you do not _need_ to do this."

Bastet glanced over at Osiris, who was chatting with Sobek as he flew them through the night sky. Her jaw tensed considerably. "I know. I _wish_ to do this." She thought back to the expression on Osiris' face after the Teen Titans had rejected him. "I wish to do this." She repeated.

They landed on the stage that had been set up for them, Osiris sitting in the provided wheelchair. Bastet closed her eyes and cried along with the others.

"Almighty Bast."

It was as if a stopper had been pulled. The power drained itself from her body, and Katherine's knees almost buckled. She glanced over at Amon, who smiled through his labored breaths. As his brother spoke, Amon reached out and locked pinkies with her. Katherine felt the blood rush to her face, and she looked anywhere but at her hands. Her heart surged with unexplained emotion, and Katherine Morgan smiled out at the on looking world. Even without her power, she could not help but feel complete.

"Come with me."

Bastet looked into Osiris' pleading eyes. He was about to leave for his first day with the Teen Titans. She glanced away, thumbing her cheek unconsciously, as she had taken to doing when put on the spot.

"I, you know I cannot, Osiris. I have much to do here."

He did not drop the issue. "Sobek is coming! Please, Bastet?"

At the mention of the crocodile, Bastet bristled.

"If he is going, then I most certainly cannot. How would I get there, holding onto your back?" he shook his head.

"Sobek could carry you while I carry him!" she shuddered at the suggestion.

"No." she replied curtly. "I will see you this evening. Go enjoy yourself with people your own age."

And without another word, she left the room. She did not expect to be followed.

"Bastet, wait!" a hand landed on her shoulder.

As soon as she turned around, Osiris leaned down and pressed his lips to her cheek.

"Until tonight, my lady."

And so, with her eyes wide and cheeks a glorious pink hue, Bastet fled the hall. Her heart beat a mile a minute from the combination of embarrassment, fatigue, and something else she could not name.

Perhaps, perhaps she would go with him tomorrow.

It had been a surprise attack, made to goad the Black Marvel Family into showing a violent side.

It had worked.

Osiris lay face down on his bed, bloodstained clothes littering the floor. Bastet lifted her skirts slightly as she stepped over the garments, sitting gently on the bed next to him.

"Adam told me what happened." She said quietly. He shuddered as she ran a hand across his bare back, curling in on himself.

"I killed a man, Bastet."

"You killed a man to save your sister." She corrected, still rubbing the smooth, sun-kissed skin of his back in a comforting manner. "Had you not acted, Isis would be dead. If the world cannot see the truth, then damn them all for fools." There was a long silence, and Bastet worried that she had said the wrong thing. Then, Osiris spoke.

"The Titans have kicked me out." She clenched her teeth. "They say that if I ever enter the tower again, I will be arrested."

For once, Bastet allowed her emotions to cloud her mind, not thinking before she spoke.

"Damn them for fools. You do not need them, Osiris. You have your family, and you have me. What do you need the Titans for? They are obviously not true friends, so forget them." She stood, moving away from the bed. "Almighty Bast."

In a flash, Bastet vanished, replaced by the mortal Katherine Morgan. "If you won't listen to Bastet, Amon, will you at least listen to _me_?"

Osiris looked up into her clear grey eyes, confused. "Why would you do this, Kate? Why return to this form?" she smiled sadly.

"I felt you slipping away from me. I've felt it for weeks, but never more than now. You're my _friend_, Amon. I _care_ for you, more than I ever have for anyone. I may even love you." Their faces flushed, and Katherine glanced away, unable to handle the hope that lay in his eyes. "You must forgive yourself, Amon, and hopefully, the world will follow." She sighed. If she hadn't reached him, perhaps Isis could try again. Katherine stood, and a hand touched her elbow.

"Please don't go. Don't leave me!" Osiris begged, his eyes and voice once again empty and broken. Katherine couldn't sit down fast enough, gathering him into her embrace. Osiris' tears flowed freely against her stomach, bathing the old scars that lay there. His pain was seemingly endless, and Katherine became a human sponge, absorbing it along with his sorrow and tears, trying to draw Osiris out of his shell. Before he eventually lapsed into unconsciousness, Osiris whispered a confession. Or perhaps he didn't, Kate's exhausted ears couldn't tell, but her heart swelled nonetheless. Brushing a damp lock of hair off her own face, she leaned down, pressing a chaste kiss to Osiris' tear-stained face. And then, mortal form completely spent, she slumped over and fell into slumber, lying with him the rest of the night.

Even after her visit, after all of Isis and Adam's reassurance, Osiris refused to leave his room. Of course, since he'd begged her not to leave him, that meant that Katherine hadn't left either. After a shower and a change of clothes, however, the only differences between mortal Katherine Morgan and demigoddess Bastet were their skin tones and powers. Ever since the night of the attack, Osiris had kept Kate within an arms reach, every now and then just reaching out to brush his fingers along her arm or through her hair, to assure himself that she was still there. Yes, constant _touch_ had become normal for them, their shared fear bringing out base instincts of animal protection. But they only ever shared innocent contact, the most sexual it had ever gotten was when Osiris had accidentally touched her breast in the darkness. He'd apologized, and they'd both put it out of their minds.

And yet now, in the silent darkness, Kate found herself unable to forget.

Osiris had been searching for her shoulder, to run his fingers over his favorite of her scars, when the digits accidentally ghosted over a mound of flesh that had, before then, been unexplored territory. His hand flew away, and a string of apologies leaped out of his mouth. Kate had murmured a 'that's okay' before turning to snuggle sleepily into his own chest.

She'd dismissed it then, but now she wondered. _Had_ it been accidental? Or had the only friend she'd ever known _meant_ to touch her in such a place. A glance up at Osiris' peacefully sleeping face quelled her suspicions. He may have been a teenager, but Osiris was also one of the last truly good, innocent souls on the planet, and she felt ashamed for suspecting him of such vulgarity. Suddenly, his breathing broke. Osiris opened his eyes, staring down into her own.

"Why are you still awake, Kate?" he whispered. Pressing her face into his shoulder, she replied,

"Couldn't sleep. I _worry_ about you, Amon. When can we leave your room?"

His voice quavered as he spoke. "When I am ready. Why, do _you_ want to leave?"

Mindlessly, Kate tilted her head up and brushed her lips against his.

"Not without you."

Then, realizing what she'd just done, she pushed herself backwards, falling straight onto the floor. Disoriented, Kate then scooted back until she hit the far wall, eyes wide and frightened. As for Osiris, he hadn't moved a muscle, a hand twitching just above his mouth. Finally, he came to his senses.

"Kate?" he asked, moving towards her. She shook her head, tears streaming down her face. "Katherine, why did you, did you mean to..?"

Osiris laid a finger on her chin, gently tilting her face to meet his. Their eyes locked, and he saw past the tears and denial, into the pure emotion that lay in her grey depths. He smiled, his first smile since the Persuader was killed. Shakily, Kate whispered a shameful confession.

"I love you."

Leaning down, Osiris bumped his nose against hers. "I know. And I love you, no matter which form you choose to take. I've loved you all along."

Their first true kiss was, in layman's terms, chaste, but it expressed all the longing, hope, and _passion_ that they'd had for one another since their first meeting, that they'd been repressing. Unfortunately, exhaustion suddenly overcame Katherine, and she allowed Osiris to carry her back to bed, murmuring her love like a mantra. To her, to them both, life was once again worth living.

Osiris was gone.

She awoke the following morning, and he had vanished. Kate sat in Isis' gardens for hours, awaiting the return of the Black Marvel family. Atem sat with her, bright golden eyes glaring at her accusingly.

"What do you want?" she finally snapped. Atem stretched.

"You are ignoring your duty as Bast's champion. Become a demigoddess once more and go out and serve the world!"

The familiar shapes of Black Adam, Isis, and Osiris appeared in the air, and Kate took off running for the palace. She reached her balcony before Osiris did, leaning calmly against the railing. Kate heard the unmistakable sound of Sobek landing on stone before a much nicer sound met her ears.

"Good evening, my demigoddess."

Kate allowed herself to be swept up into his arms, his mouth silencing any protests of her mortalhood.

"I love you," Osiris mumbled into the skin of her neck. Kate sighed in happiness.

"I love you too- yeow!" Atem had bitten her bare foot, hissing. "What was _that_ for?"

"You think power such as this is granted to _anyone_? You are _special_, Katherine Morgan! You are the first of a new generation of gods and goddesses, but you must _prove _yourself! Leave this place! There is nothing here for you, only sorrow and _death_!"

With a cry, Katherine wrenched her foot away from the cat-priest, nearly falling to the floor.

"Leave me alone, you wretched creature! I reject the power! I don't want it!" she fell to her knees, sobbing into her hands. "I don't want it…"

Atem's tail twitched in irritation. "As you wish. I cannot take your power from you, but I _can_ leave you be until you come to your senses. Farewell for now, my demigoddess." And, with his tail pointed high, Atem trotted out of the room. Osiris knelt beside her, kissing her brow.

"Later, please come to my room. I have a plan for these cursed bodies of ours. Tonight, you, Sobek and I shall leave Kahndaq forever." Her eyes widened.

"Leave? But what about your family" Osiris sighed.

"I'm a burden to them. I'm a stain upon the entire country. They'd probably be much happier if I was gone."

"That isn't true!" Kate cried, shaking her head, "Isis and Adam _love_ you, and you _know_ they don't hold the Persuader's death against you!" Osiris was quiet for a long time, finally standing.

"I cannot order you to come with me, Kate, but I cannot stay here, either. I know in my heart that I am making the right choice, I can only hope that you do the same. I pray I see you later, my demigoddess." He threw a pleading glance over his shoulder as he left, and Kate bit back a sob.

Stay or go, no matter which she chose, would definitely mark the end.

"Osiris? Amon? Are you here?"

As Katherine stepped into the darkened room, she immediately knew something was wrong. There was a strange odor in the air, thick and familiar. She walked in further, shoe sloshing in some kind of liquid. Kate leaned down to touch it; it too was thick and familiar, and clung to her fingers like a second skin.

Blood.

Uttering a short scream, Kate fell back. The tiny trail of blood led to a huge pool near the center of the room. In the shadows, something stirred.

"Good evening, demigoddess."

Kate whimpered, scuttling backwards as Sobek approached. "Where is Osiris?"

Sobek licked his teeth, which were stained with red.

"Gone. He left without us, I'm afraid. But you'll join him soon enough, will you not? Katherine Morgan?" he sneered at her human name, creeping ever closer.

"What did you do to him, monster?" she whispered, eyes leaking tears.

"You're sitting in him."

This time, her scream was long and loud, finally noticing the blood seeping into her clothes. Sobek chuckled.

"Scream all you want, little one. No one can hear you. And now my dear, _mortal_ Katherine, I'm afraid it's time for you to go."

Sobek was far stronger than he had pretended to be, faster as well. His scaly hands closed around her throat first, snapping her neck.

"Aauuu…" She gasped for air through her crushed windpipe. "Aauuuuuuuu…" Sobek smiled his evil, pointed, crocodile smile.

"Sorry, but I couldn't have you becoming a goddess as I tried to eat you. Osiris tried that, you know." Tears leaked from unseeing eyes as Sobek ripped through her belly.

She was rising up, up to greet the heavens. There was a bright light calling out to her, and its voice was so very familiar.

"Kate! Kate!"

Floating effortlessly, Katherine Morgan landed in front of Amon Tomaz, falling into his outstretched arms. Their bodies were whole, without pain, without scars. He kissed her then and together, they flew up to join the others in the light, laughing and racing all the way to the great beyond.

Fini

Finally, it's done! Y'all should read my after notes, too, if only to get a better handle on the character Bastet and her evolution from a Sue to a character that thought and acted without cluing me in on what the hell was going on. Please review on what is honestly my most epic of OC-added stories. If you love it or you hate it, either way, tell me about it. You know you want to. Goodnight, goodbye and good riddance.


	2. Afternotes

**After notes for "Through the Eyes of a Stranger"**

These are going to be kind of lengthy, but if you want to fully understand the character that is Bastet, I'd read them

Bastet. Ah, Bastet. When I originally dreamed up the character, her name was Katya (the Russian form of Catherine), her nickname was Kitty, she was Russian (not South African) and she wasn't the champion of Bastet, but merely a dutiful follower instead.

How far she has come since then.

Originally, Bastet was intended to be a sort of Mary Marvel character: young, sweet, and innocent with a sour, punky aftertaste. The original Katherine was a very blonde, Sue-ish character, and I hated her.

So I went back and tweaked.

Katya became Katherine, her entire origin changed (originally, she was a kidnapped Romanov descendent), and she went from being Katya Romanova, Follower of Bast to Katherine Morgan, champion of Bast, the demigoddess Bastet. She lost most of her Sue-osity, and all was good.

Somewhere along the line, though, and I had no part in this whatsoever, Kate stopped being a helpful older sister type character and began to fall in love with Osiris. How this happened, I don't know. I only write the story; my characters tend to think for themselves. My hardest decision was choosing if Osiris would return her feelings or be blissfully clueless as Kate threw herself at him.

As you can see, I'm glad I chose the former.

In fact, I've only just realized that Osiris and Bastet have been subtly flirting with each other since, hmm, the second scene-change. See, the way I see Osiris is simple: he's the type of person who says things without thinking about them, and flirts without realizing it. Bastet is pretty much the same, but in reverse: she over thinks things, then accidentally says or does something that could be seen as coy or flirty. They have a similar history, as both were taken from their families by Intergang, but at different times and in different places. Speaking of which, one thing I really didn't like about Katherine was the plothole I wrote her into with Intergang. It doesn't matter _how_ good an actress you are, _no one_ can keep an _entire_ organization fooled for four or five years. I liked the part where a guard beat her practically to death, though. That was an excellent way to bring Bast into play. I'd originally wanted Kate to find a statue or an amulet and be endowed with the power of a past champion, like Isis, but I thought that the backstory was overused and that the DCU has too many magical doohickeys floating around already.

So, Kate gets beaten, she's at death's door, but oh my, _that_ isn't heaven! Enter Bast, the giving of powers, blah blah blah. Atem was a last-minute addition, and I really like him. He went back to Bast's temple after Kate died.

You know what? I lied earlier. The hardest decision wasn't about Bastet and Osiris' love connection, it was about what would happen to Kate after Sobek went all crazy croc on Osiris.

At first, I was going to have her join Black Adam on his revenge quest, but I never read World War III. Then I thought I might have her give up the power and stay Katherine all the time, but that didn't work for me. My third choice was suicide, and I'm _really _glad I didn't go down that road. So instead, Bastet became a martyr, killed because she knew too much. Damn that Sobek! Stupid Horseman.

So, that is the story of Bastet, champion of the cat goddess. I'll leave you with a final note before I end this: I'm glad that I kept the Osiris/Bastet relationship pure and chaste. Osiris was the first honestly innocent character that DC has introduced in a long time, and while his death truly pains me, I shudder to think about what could have happened if he'd lived. After all, we _all _remember what happened to Bart Allen.

Thank you and goodnight.


End file.
